


Control

by mrskanetoews



Series: Fuck me Senseless [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, and now for a personal favorite of mine:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskanetoews/pseuds/mrskanetoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric gives Jeff a lesson in self-control</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am a woman on a mission. A mission to fill the hockey fandom with as much porn as I can spiritually handle writing. Wish me luck

Jeff whines high in the back of his throat, thighs and stomach burning like a motherfucker as he tries to shove his hips down back enough to get Eric inside him.

  
“Eric,” he gasps. “Eric, please.”

  
Eric doesn’t answer him, just gives Jeff a predatory grin and tightens his grip on his hips. Jeff groans low and frustrated as he tries again to pushes himself down onto Eric’s fingers. Eric laughs, not unkindly, and doesn't move a fucking inch. Jeff kind of wants to scream. After practice Eric had shoved at him until he was lying on the bed face down, ass up. Carefully, he’d secured Jeff’s wrists together in front of him and bound his legs in a frog tie before uncapping a bottle of lube and proceeding to fuck him silly with his fingers.

  
“I thought,” Eric said, brushing his fingers over Jeff’s hole, “I told you to keep yourself open for me.”

  
“F-fuck you. It’s a _reflex_.”

  
Eric’s teasing touch is gone as soon as it came and then he’s draped over Jeff’s back and growling in his ear. “Control yourself, Skinner. If you don’t, you won’t get fucked at all today.”

  
Jeff opens and closes his mouth, feels himself flush even further as he forces himself not to clench down on Eric’s probing fingers. He just barely stops himself from tensing as Eric’s fingers slide the rest of the way in. Jeff fucking sobs because it feels so good but he just wants - he needs and Eric won’t let him. Needing to distract himself from the strain of keeping himself pliant for Eric, Jeff reaches down towards his cock.

  
Before he can even fucking blink Eric’s fingers are gone and his unlubed hand is slapping down hard on his open hole. “Don’t touch yourself,” Eric growls. Jeff whines pitifully but obeys.

  
Roughly, Eric shoves three fingers back into him. He pistons in and out for a few minutes, ruthlessly ignoring Jeff’s pleas, before curling them up to press hard on his prostate. “P-please, Eric. Fuck. I can’t, I can’t do it.” Eric doesn’t respond or slow down but when Jeff clenches down hard he rips his fingers free again.

  
“Eric--”

  
Jeff barely gets the word out before Eric begins spanking his open hole, nearly as hard and fast as he’d been fingering it. “What part,” Eric demands between slaps, “of ‘keep yourself open’ don’t you fucking understand?” He pauses, but only to spit down on Jeff where he loose and desperate for him.

“Oh God. Oh _fuck_ , did you - did you just--”

“Yeah,” Eric rasps, rubbing the wetness in with his thumb before picking up with the slaps again. “You look good, baby, all spread out like this. But I don’t think you really want to get fucked, do you? Because if you did then you’d actually fucking listen to me. So what do you want?”

“Oh shit, Er - Eric please fuck me please. Please,” Jeff sobs out.

“Are you finally gonna be good for me?”

“Yes!”

“Are you gonna stay open for me?”

Jeff groans but nods furiously. “Yes! I-I need it.”

“Okay, baby,” Eric says in a low voice that’s far more even than Jeff would like, finally stilling his hands, “I’ll give it to you.”

“Th-thank you.”

Eric shoves into Jeff with a solid, rude thrust that forces the air out of his chest with a wet huff. He struggles to get it back, gasping into the pillow as he forces himself to stay relaxed.

“Good boy, Jeff,” he croons. “Such a good boy for me.”

Once Eric really starts fucking into him Jeff breaks. He starts sobbing in earnest, pleas and curses swallowed up by his heaving breaths. His skin is tight and too warm everywhere and he’s shaking hard with effort, back bowed in a painful looking arch as Eric teases the head of his cock over Jeff’s prostate.

“Eric, Eric, c-can I?”

“Can you what, baby?”

“Can I come now?” Jeff asks, voice tearstained and raw. “Oh, shit, can I? Tell me, please, can I come?”

“Yeah,” Eric grunts. Jeff cries out in relief but before he can get himself together enough to put a hand on his cock Eric says, “But you gotta do it just like this. No touching.”

Still fucking sobbing and gasping for air, Jeff spreads his knees until his cock drags on the sheets with every thrust. He doesn’t care about the burn in his thighs or the sweat dripping into his eyes or fucking _anything_ because he was gonna come, just a couple more thrusts and then--

“Stop.”

Jeff stills his frantic movements with a frustrated shout, body oversensitive and thrumming with his need for release. “You said, y-you _promised_ ,” Jeff hiccups. “I need it, Eric.”

“I told you you could come, baby. I didn’t say anything about rubbing off on my sheets.” Jeff’s cheeks flame in shame. He hadn’t thought Eric would notice. “So,” Eric continues conversationally like his dick isn’t pressing up against Jeff’s prostate, like he hasn’t been torturing his boyfriend for the last thirty minutes, “now you’re gonna come like this.” He let go of his death grip on Jeff’s hips and tugged him up until his back was flushed against Eric’s chest, his rock hard cock swinging in front of him with no chance at stimulation. “I’ll tell you what, baby. Even though you tried to cheat I’ll let you clench down. Okay?”

“Eric,” Jeff whimpers. “Please.”

“Just like this,” Eric whispers soothingly as he resumes fucking Jeff. “Come on, baby. Be a good boy and come for me.”

It barely takes two full thrusts before Jeff is screaming his release, hips pumping wildly into the air. When he finishes he leans further into Eric’s chest.

“I’m gonna fill your needy little hole with my come. Is that what you want, Jeff? Want my come inside your fuckhole?”

“Yes, Eric, please,” Jeff whines.

He pounds into Jeff for another minute before shoving in deep, filling him up just like he asked. Suddenly, as if that’s all he’d been waiting for, Jeff slumps fully against Eric.

Excluding one last desperate moan when Eric slides out, he’s silent and limp and generally useless while his boyfriend cleans them up. Once everything is put away to Eric’s satisfaction and he’s made sure Jeff’s body is okay after being bound for so long he manhandles Jeff under the covers and climbs in after him. Jeff curls into him, whimpering a little as he seeks contact. With a soft smile, Eric pulls him closer and tucks his face into his own neck.

“You did so good, Jeff. I love you.”

Jeff hums, pleased, before saying, “I love you too.”


End file.
